Normal
by 1ss2cs3pa4gf5op6hbp
Summary: Harry Potter's life has been anything but normal. In his quest for normalcy, will he ruin his only chance at happiness?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry Potter is not what you would call normal. He has no parents, he doesn't have any friends, and he grew up with people who despised him. But that all changed when he discovered he was a wizard. He belonged to something more amazing than words can described.

In this new world, he found friends - friends so close to him that he considered them to be family. He found mentors and aquaintences. He also found he had more enemies than most people. He was famous for something he could not remember. And of course, trouble always seemed to find him. Whether he was defending the philosopher's stone, saving the school from the heir of Slytherin, or battling dragons, he always managed to come out on top. Of course, he probably would not be able to if it were not for his friends.

Everyone close to him always suffers. His best mate's sister was possessed by Voldemort. The man who betrayed his parents ran away without punishment leaving the only father-figure he had ever known to run from the law. He was forced into the Triwizard Tournement against his will. Yet another attempt to get him killed. But he survived at the cost of another's life. He suffered the loss of his godfather and the one man who truly believed in him - Albus Dumbledore.

He was almost expelled once for defending himself against the foulest creature to ever inhabit the earth. And ironically, they were sent after him by someone within the ministry of magic itself. But they thought he was a nutcase. One week everyone in school adored him as the Boy Who Lived. The next week he was a delusional mental case. But even soon after that he was The Chosen One. He somehow always seemed to make the news in some way. He never knew if the entire school was going to be against him or rooting him on. It depended on whether the minister of magic supported it or not.

He tried to have a normal life. He tried to have fun with his friends. But something always got in the way. Once there was the awful defense teacher from the ministry of magic. She ruined everything for Harry. She banned him from quidditch. She tried to force him to tell her the location of one of the few people left that cared about him. But he wasn't fooled. He would never betray Sirius. He was one of the few normal things he had in life. He tried to help everyone learn real defense because with Voldemort back, they need to learn to defend themselves. But the old toad prevented that as well. Nope, he was destined for a life of pain and misery.

Everything he has ever had that has gone well, has always reversed itself. His first friend in the wizarding world was a man named Hagrid. But he wasn't always there. He had to leave more than once. One time he had to go to Azkaban for that crime he was framed for. Then he had to go look for giants. Oh and Umbridge once again stuck her ugly face where it didn't belong and forced him to leave.

Then there was that fateful year - fourth year - when that Skeeter woman kept writing horrible lies about Harry. He's an attention seeking delusional boy who cries his eyes out because he misses his dead parents. And that of course leads to more lies being spread about him throughout the school. He can never catch a break.

But then he was actually showing some progress in his quest for normalcy when he started to have feelings for Cho Chang. He even got to know what it was like to be rejected. She had already been asked by Cedric Diggory to the ball. But he got his chance in fifth year. He got to go on a date with her. But that didn't go so well. She got really jealous and started talking about her exboyfriends. You can imagine what happened next. They didn't really see each other again. They just fell apart.

Something always seems to get in his way. He never has a chance at true happiness. That is until he discovered the best thing to ever happen to him: love. He found that the girl for him was really someone that was there all along. She was smart, pretty, and could definitely keep him in line. She was the one that would call him a prat if he was being one. She wouldn't fawn over him like a piece of meat. She would treat him for who he was. As just Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One. She saw the real Harry.

But yet again, Harry is not your typical person. He let his hate overpower his love. He had to bring down Voldemort once and for all. He wanted revenge on Snape. Afterall, he was responsible for Dumbledore's murder. He wanted everything to come to an end so bad so he could have a normal life. Yet by doing so, he let the most normal thing go. He let the love of his life walk away. Ginny Weasley walked away and never returned.

Now Voldemort's gone and everyone is celebrating. Everyone except Harry that is. He was looking so desperately for a normal life, that he did not realize he pushed away his only true chance at happiness. His only chance at a normal life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Hope you liked the one-shot. If so let me know. If not, let me know anyways.**


End file.
